


Континуум Пондов

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Пять человек, которые никогда не слышали о Пондах (но все же могли их встретить), и один, который их знал.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pond Continuum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679634) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



> Переведено для Secret DW Santa 2016.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

**1\. Нью-Йорк, 1930**

Эми моргает, и кладбище перед ее глазами превращается в Центральный Парк холодной осенней ночью. То есть, она думает, что это Центральный Парк. Ну хорошо, это что-то вроде парка, и холодный ветер ерошит ее волосы, и воздух наполнен той странной смесью запахов – земли и железа, и цемента, и мусора, и сажи, которая почему-то свойственна Нью-Йорку в любом веке. Но, самое главное, Рори уже держит ее в объятиях так крепко, что ей кажется, будто они все еще падают, падают, падают.

Он повторяет ее имя голосом скрипучим, как гравий под ногами, и ей не вздохнуть из-за слез и его рук, сжимающих ее, как тиски.

Когда они приходят в себя — и, будем откровенны, это происходит не так уж просто и быстро — им хватает сообразительности найти вечернюю газету и проверить дату. _Суббота, 1 ноября, 1930_ гласит «Нью-Йорк Рекорд».

\- Ха, - говорит Эми, - Я думала, нам полагалось навсегда застрять в 1938.

\- Может, этот Ангел не хотел быть особо предсказуемым, - криво улыбается Рори, - На случай, если оставался шанс, что Доктор снова нас найдет.

«Шанса нет», не говорит вслух Эми. «Его больше никогда не будет». Слова застревают в ее горле, словно всхлип, и, судя по ужасу в глазах Рори, он уже знает. 

\- Ну что же. В любом случае, мы увидим 1938, и достаточно скоро, - решительно бросается вперед Рори. - Доберемся до него медленным путем.

В конце концов, перед 1938 идет 1937, а еще раньше 1936. Они доберутся туда, у них просто нет другого выбора. Великая Депрессия и Вторая Мировая, а потом корейская война, и Вьетнам, и война в Заливе, все ее уроки по истории двадцатого века, ну почему Эми помнит из них только войны? 

Так, нельзя позволять себе зацикливаться на этом, наверняка впереди есть и что-то хорошее. Звезды тут ярче. «We can do it» и Великое поколение, и Мэдисон Авеню, и спутник, и «Биттлз» на шоу Эда Салливана. «Окей», - говорит она сама себе, - «Мы справимся». 

Но сначала им нужно укрытие на ночь и подходящая для этого времени одежда, и еда, и деньги. Самое начало чертовой Депрессии. Отлично.

\- Так, - голос Рори звучит решительно, - Мы не единственные, кому приходится начинать с нуля.

В центре парка они находят палаточный городок с кострами в бочках и с несколькими усталыми мужчинами, несущими дозор с оружием в руках. А еще тут есть крепкая женщина, разливающая жиденький суп по жестяным кружкам под знаком с кривыми рукописными буквами, гласящими «ГУВЕРВИЛЬ». Эми и Рори обмениваются взглядами и становятся в хвост очереди. В этом нет ничего постыдного, напоминает себе Эми. У них нет психобумаги, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь, нет доступа к Докторскому запасу инопланетной валюты, нет гардероба ТАРДИС, о котором Эми будет сожалеть до скончания своих дней. Поэтому им придется пользоваться тем, что есть. 

Очень симпатичная блондинка выскакивает из одной из палаток. 

\- Эй, кто-нибудь знает, где раздобыть еще чистой воды? - вопрошает она всю группу, и ее нью-йоркский акцент так силен, что Эми с трудом разбирает слово «вода». Блондинка выглядит здесь неуместной, выделяющейся даже посреди этого разношерстного сборища людей. - Доктор говорит, если можно, то лучше кипяченой. 

Эми настораживается и обменивается быстрым взглядом с Рори, он чуть заметно качает головой. Не их Доктор, конечно нет. Но... все равно.

\- Кто-то ранен? - спрашивает Рори, повышая голос, чтобы быть услышанным среди бормотания толпы, - Просто я м... медик. В смысле, я могу помочь.  
Наверное, только Эми уловила запинку, когда он чуть не назвал себя медбратом, прежде чем вспомнить, когда он находятся и насколько странным здесь будет мужчина-медбрат. Они не хотят привлекать к себе внимание, не сейчас, не так. Только не когда они больше не могут запрыгнуть в синюю будку и умчаться прочь, если взгляды станут слишком подозрительными.

\- Кто-то? - повторяет блондинка недоверчиво. - Ой, милый, да ты пропустил все развлечение. У нас тут много кто ранен. Конечно, могу поспорить, помощь ей пригодится.

Эми следует за ними, крепко сжимая руку Рори, потому что она не хочет больше никогда выпускать его из виду. И она тоже может помочь, хотя, пожалуй, в этом Гувервиле нету дефибрилляторов. 

Проведя их в палатку, блондинка снова уходит на поиски воды. На койках много раненых мужчин — недавно раненных, даже Эми это видит. Может это как-то связано с вооруженными караулами, которых они видели на границах палаточного городка.

Врач, что находится здесь... совсем не соответствует их ожиданиям. Для начала, она молода, одного возраста с Эми, если не моложе. И она чернокожая. И женщина. Может быть, Нью-Йорк в 1930 прогрессивнее, чем они думали. Врач тоже кажется здесь неуместной, как и блондинка, но немного иначе, хотя Эми не может уловить, в чем именно разница.

\- Вы медик? - спрашивает доктор, устало убирая с лица волосы. У нее чистый лондонский акцент – еще одна неожиданность. - Слава богу, а то я не могу заняться сразу всеми, а Таллула... ну, она старается, но... Вот.

Она вручает Рори охапку бинтов и подталкивает их в сторону одного из мужчин помоложе — почти совсем мальчишки — с ужасными ожогами на лице. 

Палатка скудно освещена керосиновыми лампами, учитывая темноту и явную усталость врача, неудивительно, что она не замечает ничего необычного в Эми и Рори.

Рори немедленно принимается за работу, бросая жене простые краткие команды, которые она пытается выполнять по мере возможности. 

\- Что с ними случилось? - спрашивает он врача, стараясь говорить тихо и спокойно, чтобы не потревожить раненого.

Врач сдавленно смеется:  
\- Если я вам скажу, вы не поверите.

\- А Вы попробуйте, - бормочет Эми себе под нос, но женщина ее не слышит. Убедившись, что Рори знает, что делает, она выскальзывает в соседнюю палатку, чтобы заняться тяжелоранеными. Они пересекаются снова всего несколько раз за ночь, когда врач проверяет их успехи, или когда Рори посылает Эми за новой порцией бинтов. 

Они так толком и не познакомились, хотя Эми слышит, как блондинка называет врача Мартой. И только позже, когда рассвет нерешительно ползет по серому небу, до Эми доходит, что же в ней было не так.

Ее одежда. Джинсы и кожаная куртка – ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего моду тридцатых. 

Но когда утром Эми отправляется на поиски Марты, ее уже нигде нет.

**2\. Лондон, 1941**

Вот какая штука, у Рори что-то вроде комплекса бессмертия. Не то чтобы он надеялся жить вечно, нет, но он видел надпись на своем надгробии. Это самая настоящая фиксированная точка во времени, а значит, он доживет до восьмидесяти двух лет.

Он не знает точно, когда это случится — даже до Ангелов они с Эми проводили долгие часы в безрезультатных спорах о том, как измерить путешествия во времени в реальных линейных годах, — но теперь они раздобыли поддельные документы, из которых, наверное, и будет взят указанный на могиле возраст. А значит, он не умрет примерно до 1980, и это знание иногда делает его... безрассудным. Немного.

К тому же, на его памяти он умирал столько раз, что ему трудно поверить, будто это может случиться всерьез.

Кроме того, однажды он уже прожил весь двадцатый век, и не только его. Он все еще старается об этом не думать — воспоминания Центуриона спрятаны в самых дальних уголках его памяти и почти недостижимы, — но иногда он просыпается посреди ночи в холодном поту, до смерти испугавшись, что что-то случилось с Пандорикой, пока он спал, и хватается за меч, которого нет.

Так или иначе, все сводится к тому, что ни за что на свете Рори не согласится прохлаждаться в Нью-Йорке, пока Лондон горит. Рори хочет как следует врезать нацистам. Ну или хотя бы помочь эвакуировать музеи во время воздушных налетов. У него есть уникальный опыт.

Эми, разумеется, рядом с ним. Она между делом напоминает ему, что только один из них давал советы Уинстону Черчилю в его военном штабе, вот так, да, и она уверена, что тому снова потребуется ее помощь, как только он будет поставлен в известность об ее появлении. А потом ее голос становится резче и она напоминает: то, что Рори не может умереть во время войны, не означает, что он не может быть ранен или покалечен, или не проведет остаток своих восьмидесяти двух лет запертым в психушке, и, если понадобится, она сама его запрет туда, чтобы удержать от глупостей.

Поэтому они проводят Блиц, прячась от бомб и помогая раненым в лондонских госпиталях. К этому моменту Рори запросто может считаться врачом, а из Эми получается неплохой полевой медик, хотя большую часть свободного времени она проводит за написанием блестящих статей о тихой войне на домашнем фронте. В Нью-Йорке она сотрудничала с несколькими журналами, писала в основном о путешествиях и стиле жизни. Похоже, к концу войны ей светит Пулитцеровская премия.

Слухи о таинственной болезни в госпитале Альбион доходят до Рори раньше, чем до нее. В другой жизни он бы сразу пустил Эми по горячему следу, и к ночи они уже точно влипли бы во что-нибудь, но теперь все по-настоящему, все реально. В его госпитале слишком много людей, которым он нужен, Рори не может все бросить и отправиться на поиски приключений. В любом случае, это может оказаться просто слухами.

К тому же у него свидание с Эми в местном пабе после сегодняшней смены, и вот это он точно не хочет пропустить. Этот паб в последнее время стал любимым местом ребят из Военно-Воздушных сил, а у Эми всегда была слабость к мужчинам в форме. Лучше не рисковать. 

Как Рори и предполагал, он застает свою жену в окружении восхищенных офицеров, каждый из которых лет на десять ее моложе. Этого зрелища он бы не пропустил ни за что. Рори много лет как перестал ревновать, он полностью доверяет Эми. Он любит, когда она такая, прекрасная и сияющая, какой была, когда они только поженились Бог знает сколько лет назад (или вперед), смеющаяся и флиртующая напропалую. Она ловит его взгляд из другого конца задымленной комнаты, и ее губы изгибаются в страстной улыбке, предназначенной ему, всегда только ему. Боже, как он любит эту женщину.

Большинство мужчин разбегаются при появлении мужа — им же хуже. Один симпатяга рискует остаться, поворачиваясь, чтобы включить Рори в разговор:  
\- Обычно я огорчаюсь, узнав, что прекрасная женщина уже занята, - говорит он с вкрадчивым американским акцентом, - но в данном случае я ее очень понимаю.

Рори закатывает глаза и игнорирует ползущий по щекам румянец:  
\- Лестью Вы ничего не добьетесь.

\- Почему же, - подмигивает ему офицер, - мною очень легко проникнуться.

\- Да уж, проникает он повсюду, - соглашается Эми, подхватывая Рори под руку, - совсем как плесень.

Офицер смеется так легко и открыто, что невольно начинает нравиться Рори. Что-то в нем есть странно-знакомое, что-то скребущееся в дальних темных уголках памяти.

\- Простите, - спрашивает Рори, - я не расслышал, как Вас зовут?

\- Что ж, если любви с первого взгляда не случилось, я всегда готов начать еще раз, - офицер протягивает руку, сверкает белозубой улыбкой, - Капитан Джек Харкнесс.

В голове у Рори наконец что-то щелкает и он вспоминает — паб, весьма похожий на этот, во время другого Блица, пластиковая плоть так же чувствительна и податлива, как человеческая кожа, несколько коротких часов, чтобы отвлечься и согреться посреди войны, пока Пандорика покоится в еще-не-разрушенном музее. Но это были другой Рори и другой Капитан. Это не имеет отношения к здесь и сейчас. 

В целом вечер оказывается приятным, и, хотя Эми с Рори давненько не приглашали никого в свою постель, они все еще помнят приятную механику процесса. Капитан даже более... эээ... «непредубежден», чем они ожидали. Он определенно человек, далеко опередивший свое время, так они решат потом. Такому, как Джек, было бы гораздо лучше среди звезд.

Спустя несколько дней Рори вспоминает, что так и не расследовал слухи о госпитале Альбион. Рано утром перед своей сменой он отправляется через весь Лондон, чтобы посмотреть, в чем там дело. Но в госпитале ничего странного — напротив, у них вообще нет пациентов, а их главврач в подозрительно приподнятом настроении для человека, живущего в постоянно обстреливаемом городе.

**3\. Лондон, 1953**

В кои-то веки Эми не протестует, когда ее считают англичанкой, а не шотландкой. Если это означает, что именно ей редактор поручит главное задание, освещение коронации, то все отлично. Будущая королева, конечно, никогда не сравнится с Лиз Десятой, но она будет железной бабулькой, и Эми собирается лично проследить, чтобы ее правление началось правильно.

\- Напомни-ка мне, почему мы не наслаждаемся представлением перед Вестминстерским аббатством, как все остальные? - ворчит Рори, с некоторым скептицизмом оглядывая уличный праздник в тихом сонном пригороде. 

\- Потому что каждый журналист, пишущий о моде, будет писать о коронации одно и то же. Какая шляпка была на королеве-матери, как мило выглядела юная королева, сколько человек было в почетной гвардии, бла-бла-бла. Меня не интересуют мишура и парад, - Эми любовно поглаживает блокнот. - Я хочу знать, как _народ_ Британии празднует коронацию.

Она побывала в шот-листе Пулитцеровской премии, и попала туда не потому, что писала, сколько бомб сбросили немцы или сколько речей произнес Черчиль, подбадривая войска. Она сосредоточилась на историях обычных жителей Лондона, выживающих во время войны, в ее репортажах звучали голоса обычных мужчин и женщин. Она не собирается отступать от принципов теперь. 

Рори смотрит на нее с улыбкой.

\- Хорошо, и что это будет? Многочисленные достоинства английского домашнего лимонада?

\- Телевизионная революция, - отвечает Эми, - Которая приносит представление прямо в гостиные обычных людей.

\- Тебе не кажется иногда, что технически ты немного мухлюешь...

\- Даже не думай, детка, - отмахивается Эми, - Припомни-ка, чьи чуточку слишком передовые знания оплачивают наш прекрасный дом в Грамерси Парк, а, мистер Чудо Современной Медицины?

Не то чтобы они изменяли историю, зная ее заранее, они очень осторожны, но Эми точно не единственная в их семье, кто использует знание грядущих событий на пользу делу. 

\- Ну ладно, так почему именно здесь? - спрашивает Рори, прихватив стакан лимонада с одного из столов, установленных вдоль улицы. Другой стакан он подает Эми.

На ее вкус лимонад слишком сладкий, но она не обращает внимания.

\- Оказывается, в этом районе самый высокий уровень обеспеченности телевизорами во всей Англии. «Мэгпай Электрикалз», - добавляет она, кивая на затемненную витрину. - Этот магазин в одиночку обеспечил каждый дом на улице телевизорами точно к Коронации.

\- Очень патриотично.

Эми подмигивает ему и направляется к ближайшей группке жителей, вытаскивая из сумочки блокнот и очки. Единственное, что ей нравится в пятидесятых, так это мода — не будешь же жаловаться на необходимость очков для чтения, если они в такой стильной оправе. Она считает, что очки помогают ей выглядеть умнее и вдумчивее, как и подобает ее возрасту. В этом году ей исполнится пятьдесят пять, плюс-минус. Волосы у нее теперь скорее седые, чем рыжие, но как ни странно, ее это не расстраивает. Она заслужила свою седину, каждый волосок.

\- Прошу прощения, леди, - говорит она, присоединяясь к кружку разновозрастных домохозяек. - Амелия Уильямс, журнал «Нью-Йоркер». Не против, если я задам несколько вопросов о праздновании?

Домохозяйки слегка раздуваются от гордости, хотя одна пожилая женщина и морщится от шотландского акцента Эми, не приглушенного даже двадцатью годами жизни в Штатах. Как бы то ни было, они счастливы поболтать о том, как очаровательно выглядела молодая королева, и как чудесно было видеть всю эту красоту, не выходя из дома — но Эми замечает, что все дружно умолкают при упоминании самих телевизоров или продавшего их магазина, и, прячась за вежливыми улыбками, обмениваются неловкими взглядами.

Одна из женщин в основном молчит и держится чуть отстраненно от группы, хотя до того, как подошла Эми, она свободно болтала со всеми. Она моложе остальных, скорее всего, чья-то незамужняя дочь или племянница, ее пышная розовая юбка заметно ярче обычной одежды домохозяек.

\- А что Вы думаете о щедром вкладе мистера Мэгпая в празднование этого события? - спрашивает ее Эми с самой теплой и открытой из своих улыбок.

Девушка прикусывает зубами язычок, ее большие карие глаза весело посверкивают:  
\- О, даже не знаю, что сказать, - отвечает она. У нее лицо человека, знающего отличную шутку, которой она не хочет ни с кем делиться, - Он определенно оживил всю округу.

\- Роза! - зовет кто-то и девушка оборачивается. Высокий молодой человек в полосатом костюме нетерпеливо машет ей рукой из толпы.

\- Простите, - говорит Роза безо всякого сожаления в голосе, - мне пора бежать. Удачи Вам со статьей, я обязательно ее прочитаю.

Сверкнув хитрой улыбкой, она убегает.

По мере того, как вечер движется дальше, Эми начинает понимать, что никто из остальных домохозяек совсем не знает Розу и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто она и откуда взялась. И никто не может ей ничего толком рассказать про «Мэгпай Электрикалз» и их телевизоры. Неуловимый мистер Мэгпай так и не возвращается в свой магазин.

**4\. Барселона, 1966**

Хотя у них есть прекрасный дом в Нью-Йорке, Рори кажется, что в эти дни они проводят дома даже меньше времени, чем тогда, когда были с Доктором. У пенсии есть свои плюсы. К примеру, возможность сидеть на залитом солнцем пляже в Испании, в окружении молодежи в крошечных купальниках ( _хвала богу за сексуальную революцию_ , как-то сказал он, на что Эми стукнула его и обозвала распутным старикашкой, слово за слово, она все же оказалась права, но вовсе об этом не пожалела), в то время как его все-еще-прекрасная жена плещется в волнах в совершенно дурацкой широкополой шляпе.

Это очень хороший день.

Когда Эми закончит плескаться, она потребует холодный напиток. Рори достаточно хорошо ее знает, так что можно отправиться за водой сразу и избежать позднейшего нытья.

О черт, надо _встать_. Вставание – это одна из тех вещей, что не относятся к плюсам пожилого возраста.

Невдалеке стоит тележка с напитками и льдом, Рори покупает пару бутылочек колы и открывает одну из них сразу, для себя. Наверно, где-то позже во времени что-то изменится в формуле, потому что он не помнит, чтобы это было так вкусно во времена его молодости там, в будущем. 

И к этой фразе он в последнее время тоже привык.

\- Барселона, - бормочет кто-то рядом с ним. - Ну конечно, это должна быть чертова Барселона.

Рори сам не знает, зачем он заговаривает с этим человеком, который определенно не обращался ни к кому конкретному. Может потому, что приятно услышать иногда родной британский акцент, особенно в столь неожиданном месте.

\- А Вы чего ожидали? - спрашивает он. - Площадь Лайкастер?

Человек фыркает:  
\- Мог бы, если бы захотел.

Рори окидывает его быстрым взглядом.

\- А Вы определенно не в пляжном настроении, в такой-то одежде. Не боитесь поджариться?

Незнакомец смотрит на него внезапно обиженно, поправляя лацканы своего потрепанного кожаного пиджака так, словно это парадный смокинг:  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем Вы. Это лучше, чем солнцезащитный крем. Сохраняет снежную белизну моей кожи.

Он чуть улыбается, и Рори смеется в ответ.

\- Отлично. Как скажете. По крайней мере, выпейте что-нибудь холодное, ладно? С солнечным ударом лучше не шутить. Поверьте мне, я доктор.  
Ну, почти. И на пенсии, к тому же. Но все равно.

Улыбка незнакомца становится кривой и горькой.

\- А кто не доктор? - бормочет он, словно бы самому себе.

В том, как он держится, чувствуется усталость, и злость, и грусть. Он примерно на пару десятков лет моложе Рори, но почему-то кажется гораздо старше. Чуть помедлив, Рори протягивает ему вторую бутылку колы.

\- Вот. Выпейте-ка. Жара чревата обезвоживанием, - в ответ на взгляд незнакомца он добавляет: 

\- Моя жена все равно бы утащила мою. Она утверждает, что так они вкуснее.

\- Кола?

\- Любые напитки, - со вздохом поясняет Рори, - Газировка, алкоголь, чай, да что угодно. Мои свитера она тоже иногда таскает. Она вон там, - машет он рукой в сторону волн, - Сумасшедшая в дурацкой шляпе.

Незнакомец перебрасывает бутылку из руки в руку, не прикасаясь к напитку.

\- Вы здесь..., - он чуть морщится, - в _отпуске_?

\- Здесь, и не только здесь, - радостно соглашается Рори, - Трудно найти место, куда бы мы не добирались.

Человек окидывает его взглядом, в котором сквозит сильное сомнение. Рори подозревает, что для него они выглядят просто парой безобидных старичков. Но вдруг взгляд незнакомца меняется, становится пристальным. 

\- Если бы Вы могли отправиться куда угодно, - вдруг говорит он, - то есть вообще куда угодно, не просто в Испанию, или Токио, или чертову Тимбукту, а куда-нибудь в совершенно новое и фантастическое место, которого Вы и представить раньше не могли... куда бы Вы отправились? Куда бы Вы отвезли ее?

Домой, сразу думает Рори, но, конечно, не произносит этого вслух. Он уже даже не уверен, что означает теперь это слово. Он задумывается над ответом всерьез, гадая, что хочет услышать незнакомец.

Он смотрит на берег, на Эми, закапывающую ноги в песок, словно впервые попавший на пляж ребенок, хихикающую, когда набежавшая волна вымывает песок у нее из-под пальцев. Она оглядывается и улыбается ему. Ей скоро семьдесят, а у него все еще перехватывает дыхание от одного ее взгляда.

\- Я бы отвез ее к тому моменту, когда мы впервые встретились, - тихо говорит он. - Просто... просто чтобы мы оба знали. Пообещал бы ей, что в конце концов все будет хорошо. Что все это того стоит. Потому что оно правда стоило.

Рори отрывает взгляд от своей жены. Незнакомец все еще смотрит на него. Внезапно он улыбается, улыбка изменяет его лицо, в глазах зажигается безумный огонь, такой знакомый огонь на совершенно незнакомом лице. 

\- Это гениально! - восхищенно говорит он Рори. - Ну конечно... Время! Почему я не сказал, что она путешествует и во _времени_?!

Он сует неоткрытую бутылку в руки Рори. Тот хватает ее, затем роняет на песок, его сердце колотится:  
\- Ты...

\- А вот потом, может быть, - продолжает мужчина, все еще улыбаясь словно Рождество наступило прямо сейчас, - _Барселона_!

Он поворачивается и мчится прочь по пляжу, и какую-то секунду Рори почти готов рвануть за ним. Но затем он бросает взгляд назад, через плечо, и видит Эми, идущую к нему с удивленным выражением лица под этой безумной шляпой, и его ноги прирастают к песку.

Те дни уже давно прошли. К тому же, в основном они отлично справляются сами.

\- Рори? - спрашивает они. - Что-то случилось? Кто этот парень?

\- Никто, - врет он, выдавливая улыбку, - Вот. Я взял для тебя колу.

**5\. Лондон, 1972**

Эми никогда не напишет полную автобиографию, слишком много в ее жизни такого, чего никому нельзя рассказать. Но после почти сорокалетней карьеры в журналистике, не говоря уж о Пулитцеровской премии (наконец-то!), она смогла издать вполне приличный сборник мемуаров. Конечно, ей помогало то, что она всегда знала, где и когда ее будут ждать самые лучшие истории. Она знает, что нельзя вмешиваться в происходящее (фиксированные точки, шепчет у нее в голове голос Доктора). Она просто позволяет двадцатому веку разворачиваться перед ее глазами во всей его беспорядочной красе, и записывает все, что только может.

Продажи книги неплохо отразились на популярности Эми. Когда ей предложили прочитать лекцию в Лондонской Школе Журналистики, она сразу ухватилась за эту возможность. В последние годы она сильно скучала по Лондону.

После лекции, как обычно, вокруг ее трибуны собирается группка увлеченной молодежи. В основном мужского пола, конечно, и, хотя она безусловно не прочь ими полюбоваться, втайне Эми радуется, заметив в толпе несколько женских лиц. Это было мучительно — переживать эмансипацию медленно, год за годом — но времена все-таки меняются. Давно пора. Даже если пока именно мальчишки полны вопросов, в то время как их коллеги женского пола держатся чуть позади и редко вставляют слово. 

Сегодня одна из девушек выглядит решительнее остальных, и минут через десять умудряется протолкаться вперед. Она моложе большинства студентов, на вид не больше двадцати, с по-детски округлыми щеками и сверкающими из-под густой темной челки глазами. Пробившись так далеко, она внезапно смущается, с трудом набираясь смелости заговорить. Эми подбадривает ее улыбкой.

\- Здравствуйте, - выпаливает девушка. - О боже, Вы действительно Амелия Уильямс, да?

Эми еле сдерживает смех.

\- Да, это я, - соглашается она, и лицо девушки заливает краска.

\- Просто... это так замечательно, все то, что Вы сделали. То, что Вы написали. В детстве я собирала Ваши статьи, вырезала и вешала на стену, - она краснеет еще сильнее, но не останавливается. - Они... Ваши истории… То есть, не истории, конечно, это все правда, но то, как Вы их пишете...

\- Я открою тебе одну тайну, - говорит Эми, заговорщицки наклоняясь поближе, и девушка подается навстречу. - Любые истории всегда правдивы. Даже те, что ты придумываешь в детстве, все до единой. - Она улыбается. - Это кажется странным советом для журналистки, но на самом деле, чем же еще мы занимаемся, как не поиском правды и вплетанием ее в слова?

\- О, - выдыхает девушка. - Я никогда не думала об этом так...

Когда она ничего больше не произносит, Эми напоминает:  
\- Ты хотела спросить что-то конкретное или...?

Девушка прикусывает губу. 

\- Я только хотела... то есть, можно попросить Вас подписать мою книгу? То есть, Вашу книгу. Мой экземпляр Вашей книги. Это будет значить для меня очень много...

\- Конечно, - говорит Эми, пряча улыбку. Она протягивает руку, и девушка передает ей книгу. Это слегка потрепанный экземпляр, с треснувшим корешком и загнутыми страницами, явно принадлежащий тому, кто ценит содержащиеся в ней слова гораздо больше, чем внешнюю оболочку. Эми открывает книгу на странице с посвящением _(Человеку в лохмотьях, указавшему мне на звезды)_ и крутит ручку в еще не тронутых артритом (спасибо Рори) пальцах.

\- Для кого ее подписать?

\- О. Для меня. Саре. То есть, Саре Джейн Смит.

\- Саре Джейн Смит, - повторяет Эми, записывая имя. Такое обычное имя для девушки с такими яркими глазами. Но все же в нем есть особая музыкальность. - Я буду искать твою фамилию под статьями в завтрашних газетах.

Сара снова вспыхивает, ее щеки розовеют.

\- Может быть, не в завтрашних, - говорит она. Потом решительно задирает подбородок. - Но в послезавтрашних — обязательно!

Эми смеется. _Саре Джейн Смит_ , пишет она. _Пусть однажды все звезды будут в твоих руках_.

Глядя на девушку, Эми чувствует странную уверенность в том, что когда-нибудь так оно и будет.

**+1. Вашингтон, 1969**

Это была чертовски длинная неделя. Черт, честно говоря, это были длинные несколько месяцев. А если что Кантон и старается делать всегда, так это говорить честно. И это стоило ему немалых проблем.

Он что, серьезно признался чертову Президенту США, что хочет вступить в брак с другим мужчиной?

В уютном солнечном свете субботнего утра все это кажется каким-то нереальным. Доктор, Тишина, карандашные отметки на бледной коже, сомнения в том, что маячит у тебя за спиной. Он даже не может вспомнить, зачем все это было. Или может?

Из душа доносится шум воды, поэтому он накидывает халат и отправляется на кухню. Сэм обещал приготовить утром блинчики. И это здорово, потому что сам Кантон готовить не умеет вообще, и его уже тошнит от холодного кофе и жирной еды из дешевой забегаловки. Хорошо быть дома и знать, что пробудешь здесь еще какое-то время.

Разумеется, именно в этот момент звонят в дверь.

\- Что, серьезно? - вопрошает Кантон пустую комнату. В темном параноидальном углу его мозга кто-то шепчет, что не стоило так свободно разговаривать с президентом, что они с Сэмом нарушают закон каждый чертов день (а иногда и пару раз в день, если повезет), что Секретная Служба, или федералы, или полиция пришли арестовать их обоих...

Но это все же маловероятно, а даже если и так, что он может сделать?

Когда звонок раздается опять, он вздыхает и идет к дверям. Ради бога, сейчас всего десять утра субботы. Это просто неприлично.

Сквозь занавески на переднем окне он видит незнакомых мужчину и женщину лет шестидесяти-семидесяти, хорошо одетых и терпеливо ждущих. 

Сдавленно ругаясь, Кантон распахивает дверь.

\- Если вы здесь, чтобы сообщить мне благую весть, ребята, позвольте вам сказать...

\- Кантон Делавер Третий, - со вкусом произносит женщина. У нее акцент... кажется, шотландский? - Неужели ты нас уже забыл?

\- Ну, _все-таки_ прошло лет сорок или пятьдесят, - уточняет мужчина.

\- Но не для него!

\- Да, но..., - мужчина машет рукой, указывая на себя и на нее, чуть улыбаясь, - посмотри на нас, Эми.

До него наконец доходит и Кантон ахает:  
\- Нет-нет... _Эми_? И Рори? Но...

\- Видишь! - радостно произносит Эми, и черт возьми, теперь, когда он пригляделся получше, как он мог не узнать сразу? Она ослепительно улыбается и будто становится на несколько десятков лет моложе. 

\- Но я лишь вчера попрощался с вами! - возражает Кантон. - Вы были...

\- Мы путешественники во времени, помнишь? - отмахивается Эми. - Это все запутано. Мы так долго ждали возможности снова увидеться с тобой. Ну что, ты так и оставишь хрупкую пожилую леди стоять на крыльце весь день?

\- Хрупкую, как же, - бормочет Рори. Но он тоже улыбается и подхватывает ее под руку.

Здесь определенно таится какая-то история. И... в самом деле, разве есть лучший способ провести ленивый субботний день, чем за разговорами со старыми друзьями? 

\- Не желаете войти? - вежливо отступает в сторону Кантон и улыбается так же широко.

\- Еще как желаем, - Эми шагает внутрь. - Итак, первым делом... Кантон, ты ведь собираешься познакомить нас со своим парнем?

Кантон смеется и захлопывает за собой дверь.


End file.
